


Why is everything you do illegal?!

by RavenDeliahJones



Series: EverymanHYBRID Highschool AU Oneshots [3]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Follow up, M/M, cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDeliahJones/pseuds/RavenDeliahJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to "They know, but you don't."</p><p>It's half ten at night and Evan is mischievous as usual. Jeff is suspicious, and god dammit, Evan, why are you always causing trouble for yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why is everything you do illegal?!

It was an impulse really, Jeff was curled up on the couch, notepad in hand, correcting any spelling mistakes in his latest work, when Evan came in. He flopped down next to him, slinging an arm over Jeff's shoulder and grinning almost suspiciously.   
"We should go on a date." They'd never made it official, but they'd quite often snuck kisses to each other when they thought no one was looking. Jeff turned to face the long haired man,  
"Evan... It's half ten at night on a Sunday, where could we possibly go?" The long haired man winked and tapped the side of his nose, grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling him up. The curly haired man's face reddened at the notion, as they bumped together slightly. As Evan dragged him through the hall, throwing his coat at him and urging him to put on his shoes. Evan had been planning this for a while, he guessed. As he zipped up his jacket, he saw Evan slipping a wad of money into his pocket. "Let's go." He grins, slipping his hand into Jeff's and opens the door to step out into the cold night air. They walk for what feels like ages, and stop at a small corner shop. "Wait here, m'lady." He teased, walking into the store with a sly smile. He returns a few minutes later with a bag of mysterious content. Jeff raises a brow and Evan chuckles, pulling him forward to a path off to the side.  
"Where are we going?!" He questions, looking around him suspiciously, they were entering a forested area. Before long they has reached a fence. "Uh, Evan?" Jeff trails off, watching the man approach the fence, he crouched down, beckoning Jeff forward, "What?" He walked towards the man, slightly apprehensive. When he was within arms reach, Evan grabbed him by the waist, making Jeff let out a noise of surprise, "What are you-" Evan lifted him to about shoulder height. Even though Jeff was taller, Evan was stronger and more athletic. "Oh my god... This is so illegal!" He exclaimed, hitching a leg over the large wire fence and dropping down on his hands and knees on the other side. Evan took a few paces back before sprinting forward, grabbing at the bar at the top easily. Jeff promptly moved out of the way as Evan landed in a strange sort of graceful way on his feet. A blink, and Evan's hand was out in front of his face to grab, and he blushes despite the freezing air. He grabs it, and it's warm, he's pulled up into strong arms and he stays, for just a second before pulling away and shaking his head, "So, why are we here?" Evan smiles, squeezing Jeff's hand, saying nothing but beginning to walk slowly.

Eventually they reach a field, and Evan stops, sitting down and putting the plastic bag in front of him. He pulls out a few cans of something and Jeff stares in awe.  
"How'd you get those?! You're underage." Evan winked, cracking one open, "Fake ID." He hands one to Jeff, and the man shakes his head,  
"You're gonna get arrested one day, man." Evan chuckles, wrapping an arm around Jeff,  
"Lighten up, I bought some expensive stuff for you." Evan takes a drink as Jeff does, and they crinkle thier noses, "Well would you look at that, it's shit." He shrugs, and chugs it down. Jeff looks surprised and takes another sip,  
"You really didn't have to, Evan. I'm just fine sat here with you." He cuddles a little closer to share their warmth, and rests his head on Evan's shoulder with a sigh of satisfaction. The man lets out a laugh,  
"Fucking adorable." He coos, running his fingers in Jeff's hair, down to his jawline where he pulls their faces together and they share a passionate kiss. It lasted a few seconds before they pulled away, smiling sweetly at each other. There's a moments pause before they join lips again, Evan being a little more controlling and slowly pressing Jeff back into the grass, the taller man's fingers working into the long hair as Evan lays beside him, pulling Jeff so he's flush against him and God, this is further than they'd ever gotten before. Evan lets his hands slip down Jeff's back, and give a sly squeeze at his ass and oh God the sounds he makes. Evan wants to devour him right there, he's a fucking animal, but a gentleman nonetheless, and so he pulls back. Jeff's face is scarlet and they're both hot to the touch.   
"Well then..." He mumbles, a grin on his face. Jeff goes to speak, but Evan interrupts, "Don't worry, we don't have to do anything. If we did, it wouldn't be here anyways." Jeff nods, burying his face in Evan's chest out of embarrassment. "Here's why I wanted to bring you out here." Evan says with a smile in his tone, Jeff follows Evan's hand and the sight takes his breath away entirely. The sky was glowing with the light of the stars, entirely pure, not a streetlight to be seen. They move into each other and share a tender embrace, simply staring up at the stars.   
"It's so gorgeous." Jeff whispers out into the night, Evan stares at the man, truly happy for the first time in ages,   
"Yeah, perfect..." He says to Jeff, watching him realise that the stars were no longer the subject,  
"Oh my god, Evan!" He exclaims, covering his face. The long haired man chuckles and puts his face into the crook of Jeff's neck.  
"Beautiful." He lays a soft kiss on his skin, "Unique. Amazing. Utterly flawless. The best thing to ever happen to me." He keeps going, laying kisses and complimenting Jeff until he has to laugh.  
"Jeez, Evan, don't go all soft on me. Not like you." Evan smiles a devious grin and, noting Jeff is off guard, nibbles into his skin, eliciting a muffled moan.  
"Oh my god, Evan!" Jeff groans out, feeling mortified he let it slip so easily. The man laughs.  
"Awe c'mon, it's cute." Jeff covers his face and shakes his head, sitting up to turn away from the man. Evan grins, rubbing his fingers into Jeff's shoulders and leaning into his ear, "Might bruise though." He watches Jeff stiffen, before sighing and falling back down next to him, wrapping his arms around his neck so their noses touch,   
"Well, at least people will know who I belong to, huh?" He grins, knowing he caught Evan off guard, and kisses him deeply.   
"Fuckin' love you." Evan tells Jeff, and he can tell he truly means it this time.


End file.
